


【银博】关于银灰背后的抓痕（R）

by suwanqingchuan



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 银博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwanqingchuan/pseuds/suwanqingchuan
Summary: 猫设男博，最终还是请AO3大爷出山了，其实不太会设置，别在意看就行
Kudos: 23





	【银博】关于银灰背后的抓痕（R）

  
-  
  
博士被按在柔软的床榻里，对方的手指在他的后穴中轻轻地搅动，方便他适应，空下来的那只手摩挲着他的尾根。  
  
他 就 不 该 答 应 银 灰 在 他 这 过 夜 ！  
  
博士的嘴里发出不满的哼哼，手还是不自觉的想要搂住对方的脖子，银灰只好把他拖起来抵在墙上，亲吻他的嘴唇，脖颈，下巴，一边缓慢的增加后穴里的手指。  
  
都猜测猫和猫的尾巴是两种生物，博士的尾巴在不自觉间和银灰的交缠在一起。  
  
宿舍的门紧紧关着，要是有人靠近了听，就会听见咕叽咕叽的水声，银灰的低喘声还有博士隐忍的呻吟。  
  
银灰加快手中的动作，捣弄着对方的敏感点，他喜欢对方隐忍的呻吟偶尔漏出一两声的时候，就好像是被关在一个狭窄的空间，外面都是人，但没有人知道博士被情欲折磨的样子，而他可以肆意妄为。  
  
这个想法不错，下次可以把对方拽进换衣间试试。  
  
银灰把手抽出来，换上自己蓄势待发的巨物，缓慢的向里推进，博士搂住对方的脖子，把脸埋在他颈间。  
  
等到银灰整个进入对方时，博士几乎是坐在他的腿上了。  
  
“痛就咬我，抓我也可以。”  
  
说完这句话，银灰开始猛地抽送，快感如水滴般汇聚在一起，房间里只能听见肉体拍打的声音。  
  
而呻吟声……  
  
“唔……”  
  
博士紧紧咬住银灰的肩膀，在又凶又猛的撞击中，博士的大脑好像也被对方撞走了，眼角泛着红。  
  
银灰喜欢看他这样样子，在情潮中，银灰也没有忘记对方的分身，但他现在敏感的不像样，随便碰了几下就射在了银灰手中。  
  
“呜，慢点……哈……”  
  
由于骑乘的姿势，导致进入的很深，银灰没把博士的话听进去，反而抽动的更快更猛，博士气愤地在对方的后背上抓出了一道道的血痕。  
  
猫的爪子真是锋利啊，但也只是给两人增加点儿情趣罢了。  
  
“哈啊……停，停下……”  
  
银灰不断顶撞着对方的敏感点，在极大的刺激中，博士又一次射了出来，紧缩的后穴刺激着银灰，没多久银灰也射在了里面。  
  
就在博士以为自己终于能休息的时候，对方又把他翻了个身，性器在后穴里翻转了一整圈，博士还没出声，银灰的手指就带着之前还残留的白浊插进他的嘴里，另一只手把他的腰往下按，臀部高高抬起。  
  
“不，不要……嗯……”  
  
性器在后穴中迅速的抽动，而手指模仿着身下的动作和频率同样在他嘴里抽动，他原本抑制的呻吟被迫发出来，他一直羞于自己会发出这样甜腻的声音。  
  
……  
  
现在想来，既然银灰想听，那毫无保留的展示出来又有什么关系呢。  
  
他不再遏制自己的呻吟，但是他真的被欺负狠了，脑子里只剩下一团浆糊，泪水也在被撞击的过程中掉落。  
  
博士的舌头几乎麻木，银灰把手抽出来，他已经任由对方摆布的，想怎么玩就怎么玩，前端也再射不出一点儿东西。  
  
在灭顶的快感中，银灰射在了博士体内，滚烫的液体把他从迷茫中拉回了一点儿。  
  
后事基本都是由银灰解决，博士只需要沉沉的睡去就好。  
  
银灰帮他清理干净，换上了睡衣，这才感觉后背有一点儿刺痛，一照镜子发现，原本的血痕都快干了，无奈只能起身，打算去找药倒在毛巾上进行简单的处理。  
  
刚走了没两步，突然被往后一拽，回头一看才发现，博士的黑色猫尾紧紧缠住了他雪白的豹尾，完全没有松开的打算。  
  
上你妈的药，不上了，于是银灰折返回去躺在床上，抱住博士准备睡觉。  
  
直到第二天早晨两人的尾巴都没有松开。  
  
-  
  
现在知道为什么银灰的背上有抓痕了吧:）


End file.
